Innocence taken
by Pez9
Summary: Tsuna es solo un estudiante inocente de Namimori, o lo era hasta que ellos llegaron.


HEEEEEEEEY~ Hola :DD primero, quiero aclarar que ni KHR ni este fanfic son míos u.u yo solo lo traduje, jamás podría crear tal joya como esta, de echo, mis ojos no son merecedores de tanta belleza de la literatura... okno xDD

La historia fue escrita por Saranki Mahira, mismo título.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo

¡ADVERTENCIA!: este fic contiene shaoi y un poco de lemon.

* * *

**Innocence Taken**

"Ahh~! Gomen Hibari-san! Por favor no me lastimes!" Tsuna gritaba, en el suelo, suplicando. Tsuna había interrumpido accidentalmente la siesta de Hibari... otra vez.

Está había sido la tercera vez que Tsuna interrumpía la siesta de la alondra. Las primeras dos veces, Reborn fue capaz de ayudarlo a salir del castigo, pero desafortunadamente, Ese bebé sádico no estaba por ningún lado. Asi que Tsuna estaba atrapado, tratando con el prefecto. _"¡¿Donde está Reborn cuando se le necesita?!"_

Hibari se sentó, bostezó y miró por encima de la azotea de su amada escuela. Entonces se levantó, vio que era todavía el recreo. Tenía tiempo para golpear a ese debil y pequeño herbívoro. Miró a Tsuna, Solo para ver sus ojos caramelo mirándolo mientras temblaba de miedo. Al ver esto, Hibari sonrió. "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Ek~ ¡Gomen, Gomen H-Hibari-san!"

El prefecto ignoró las desesperadas suplicas y tomó sus tonfas. Tsuna estaba tan paralizado de miedo que no podía ni moverse. pero pronto, Sintió algo y él sabía que ese sentimiento significaba que algo o cierta persona estaba llegando.

"Kufufu... Kyoya-kun, Sigues golpeando a los débiles, ¿ne?"

Hibari tomó sus tonfas. Él y Tsuna vieron la niebla desaparecer y vieron a alguien aparecer. No era otro que Rokudo Mukuro.

"¡Rokudo Mukuro~!" Tsuna estaba realmente asustado ahora. Estaba en el techo con dos personas realmente peligrosas _"¡Reborn! ¿Donde estás cuando te necesito?"_

"Oya, Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, te debes meter siempre en problemas ¿eh?

"¡M-Mukuro! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!" Tsuna estaba sumido en el miedo. De repente, Un tridente apareció de la nada y en un rápido movimiento, Mukuro bloqueó la tonfa de Hibari que iba directamente a la cabeza del ilusionista.

"Kufufu, Kyoya-kun, no he venido a pelear contigo. Simplemente vine a entretenerme con Tsunayoshi-kun. Pero si te me quieres unir, prometo hacer esto beneficioso para los dos tanto como sea posible". La sonrisa de Mukuro era engañosa como siempre, casi haciendo que Tsuna se orinara en los pantalones. _"¡¿Que está pasando?!"_

"Estas siendo una perturbación en mi escuela, Rokudo Mukuro. No estoy interesado en nada que esté relacionado contigo. Yo, por mi parte, estoy interesado en morderte hasta la muerte" Dijo Hibari. Sacó su tonfa para golpearlo, solo para ser bloqueado de nuevo con el tridente del ilusionista.

El prefecto giró la tonfa de nuevo, solo para casi haber golpeado a Tsuna. Tsuna estaba practicamente temblando, con Mukuro detrás de él; Una mano enguantada sobre su estómago y otra en el cuello. El prefecto tenía los ojos algo abiertos y por alguna razón, no quería golpearle. Mukuro notó la vacilación y decidió hacer algo respecto a ello. El ilusionista desabrochó la chaqueta de escuela del jefe de la mafia, y en cuestión de segundos se llevó la mano enguantada encima de la camisa de tsuna, tocando ligeramente sus sensibles pezones. A cambio, recivió un gemido ahogado de placer.

"Mmm..."

Al oír esto, Hibari se alejó. También al darse cuenta de esto, el ilusionista pellizcó los sensibles pezones.

"Ah!" Tsuna gritó. pero en el interior, se estaba asustando. _"¡¿Porqué está haciendo esto?! y ¡¿porqué se siente tan... __**bien?!"**_

Al oir el grito, Hibari miró al niño pequeño, fulminante como a un herbívoro. Entonces vio al peliazul, aún jugando con los pezones de Tsuna, con una sonrisa espeluznante y juguetona en el rostro.

"Kufufu... Kyoya-kun. ¿Porqué continúas negandolo?" Mukuro volvió a pellizcar el pezón de Tsuna. dejando escuchar otro gemido. A continuación, tomó las manos del muchacho tembloroso y sostuvo su cara. Tsuna estaba demasiado asustado como para abrir los ojos~ "¿No quieres probarlo?"

El prefecto miró hacia otro lado por un momento, pero luego volvió la mirada. _"¿Que está insinuando?"_

Mukuro, casi como si leyera su mente, habló de nuevo. "Una piel suave, costitución pequeña y un "aura" que prácticamente grita "inocencia". ¿No quieres sumergirte en él, arrancar su inocencia y dejarlo hecho un lío fulminante?"

Hibari consideró esas cosas y se dió cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. Tsuna no era más que inocencia, un herbívoro lamentable que siempre parecía llamar su atención. Oh, como ansiaba meterse en eso. tomar esa "inocencia". Quien diría que su más grande enemigo pudiera ofrecerle algo que él no podía resistir. Pero decir que el ilusionista estaba en lo cierto sería un golpe para su orgullo.

Luego Mukuro giró a Tsuna lentamente y lo besó. Tsuna no sabía lo que estaba pasando y estaba demasiado asustado como para preguntar. Después de unos momentos de discusión con él mismo, decició que iba a decir algo. Abrió su boca solo para encontrar a Mukuro terriblemente cerca de su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y trató de decir algo, pero el ilusionista lo tomó como una oportunidad para entrar en la caverna húmeda de Tsuna. La hábil lengua de Mukuro exploró cada centímetro del area e intentó meterse en una batalla con la lengua de Tsuna. Tsuna dejó escapar un gemido solo para ser capturado por la boca de Mukuro.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos a Tsuna darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Que demonios estoy haciendo?!"

Pensaba Tsuna. _"¡Me gusta Kyoko-chan! ¡No me pueden gustar los chicos, eso está mal! ¡y aún peor si es Mukuro! ¡Esto está tan mal! ¡¿Pero porqué se siente tan __**bien**__?! ¡Oh por dios! no puedo respirar."_

Tsuna intentó alejar al ilusionista de él, pero en cuanto se movió, Mukuro rápidamente tomó sus dos manos mientras separaba el beso, jadeando ligeramente.

¿Que crees que estás haciendo? Kufufufu... ¿Talvez quieres que sea un poco más rudo?" Hasta este punto, había una sonrisa estampada en el rostro de Mukuro. Él, entonces, se giró hasta Hibari, que estaba viendo a Tsuna. "Vamos, Kyoya-kun. Deberíamos hacer las paces por era vez para realizar esta tarea. Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás muy divertido, kufufufu."

El prefecto observó la situación por unos momentos. Después, puso sus tonfas lejos y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Tsuna finalmente abrió los ojos, el temblaba y miraba a Hibari, que estaba a centímetros de su cara. Se estremeció y gimió levemente al darse cuenta también de el echo de que estaba demasiado cerca. Le asustaba pensar que estaba así de cerca de los dos guardianes más poderosos de su familia. Lo que lo hizo tener aún más miedo fue la sonrisa que se reflejó en el rostro de Mukuro. Luego pasó por delante de ellos, haciendo un gesto para que vengan.

"Vengan comigo, herbívoros. Continuaremos con esto en mi oficina, Así esto no interrumpirá en mi escuela" Luego desapareció en el hueco de la escalera.

Mukuro llevó a Tsuna hacia adelante. Tsuna dejó escapar un débil grito pero siguió hacia adelante. Quería correr, pero él sabía que no podía huir del prisionero de Vindice.

Estar en la oficina de Hibari no era algo por lo que sentirse entusiasmado. Si tú estuvieras en su oficia **SERÍAS MORDIDO HASTA LA MUERTE**. Esta fue la primera vez que Tsuna había estado en la sala de recepción. Vio las paredes desnudas, el sofá y lo que él suponía era el escritorio de Hibari. El escritorio tenía una pila de papeles, una pluma, y varias cosas que la alondra había confiscado de los otros estudiantes. No se dio cuenta de que estaba admirando el espacio hasta que escuchó la fría voz del prefecto hablando para él.

"¿Herbívoro, qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Hibari, Mukuro estaba detrás de él.

"¡HIEEEEE!" Chilló el chico, Aterrado al ver a Mukuro y a Hibari aproximandose hacia él sin matarse entre ellos. los dos miraron a Tsuna con ojos llenos de lujuria. Lucían como depredadores, dispuestos a compartir solo por esa vez. Y Tsuna era la presa que estaban dispuestos a compartir. Se miraron el uno al otro, Tsuna estaba analizando sus opciones al comprender su situación actual.

"Okey. Estas son mis opciones. la primera es quedarme aqui con las dos personas más peligrosas de la familia, ser violado, y quedar marcado de por vida por dejar que se lleven mi inocencia. **O**, correr lo más rápido que pueda a mi casa y tratar con Reborn"

Sus entrañas le decían que debía quedarse con la sengunda opción, asique se alejó lentamente del escritorio, aún mirandolos. Aún estaban haciendo algún tipo de "telepatía". Sintiéndose seguro, Tsuna se dio la vuelta y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta. De repente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal justo antes de abrir la puerta. Luego lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver a los dos guardianes, solo para encontrar a Hibari mirandolo con una fría cara sin emoción.

"A donde crees que vas, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"¡

HIEEEEE~!" chilló Tsuna. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo, vio a Mukuro con una botella transparente, mirandolo seriamente.

"¡M-Mukuro!"

"Te preguntaría lo mismo, Tsunayoshi-kun. ¿A donde crees que vas?" Un brillo peligroso se reflejó en los ojos de Mukuro, junto con una sonrisa malévola. Comenzó a caminar hacia el virgen inocente.

Él automáticamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, solo para volver con la alondra. Se sacudió cuando lo sintió.

"No haz respondido mi pregunta Tsunayoshi-kun. ¿A donde crees que vas? Honestamente, no pensaste que nos olvidaríamos de tí ¿o si?"

Ahora Tsuna estaba al borde de orinarse en los pantalones. Estaba atrapado entre ellos. _"¿Que van a hacerme? ¡Reborn! ¿Donde estás?"_

Tsuna logró tomar suficiente coraje como para hacer la pregunta a la cual sabía la respuesta. "¿Q-Que van a-a hacer-me?"

Mukuro solo sonrió y miró a Hibari. "¿Que vamos a hacer con él, Kyoya-kun?"

Tsuna rápidamente miró la cara sin expresión de Hibari, cuando ,de repente, la alondra sonrió. En un rápido movimiento, Tomó el rostro del moreno y le dio un beso brutal en los labios. él, inmediatamente, trató de luchar, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió sus manos siendo inmovilizadas tras su espalda. Escuchando la misteriosa risa de cierta piña, que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Trató de luchar lo más duro que pudo contra el beso y el ilusionista, pero fue inútil.

"Kufufufu, Oya Oya, Intentando pelear? No no no, no podemos tener eso ahora ¿o si?"

Hibari separó el beso por una gran necesidad de su parte, cuando lo hizo, jadeó ligeramente. Luego desabrochó la camisa del más joven, dejando al descubierto su pecho suave como la seda. Tsuna se quedó sin aliento, tomó aire y al prefecto le pareció una oportunidad para explorar de nuevo la boca del moreno. Sin esperar a que Tsuna abriera la boca de buena manera, le mordió el labio inferior, causandole un grito, y metió forzosamente su lengua dentro . Se volvió a un lado para profundizar el beso. Su beso era distinto al de Mukuro. Mukuro era un poco más gentil y sabía como a piñas, ironicamente. Pero el de Hibari era energico y brutal, con sabor a metal, sobre lo que el sabía, era su sangre. Luego se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar. Todo al rededor de Tsuna comenzaba a volverse negro. Antes de que pudiera quedarse inconsciente, la alondra lo soltó. Se estaba hiperventilando, tratando de obtener aire.

"Kufufu... Honestamente pensaste que te podrías escurrir así de facil? Esta es la segunda vez que tratas de escapar. Pero sin duda, no podemos estar con eso"

Mukuro dejó ir la muñeca del virgen para deslizar la chaqueta del chico y su camisa, y quitársela. Una vez que estuvo fuera, rápidamente volvió a tomar la la muñeca del chico y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con sus pezones. Tsuna mordió sus labios para no dejar salir sus gemidos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico de pelo azul marino.

Sintió su cinturón siendo desabrochado. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Hibari de rodillas quitando sus pantalones. _"¡¿Que está haciendo?!" _Pensó Tsuna. Pero antes de que sus pantalones hayan sido completamente quitados, el prefecto paró de repente. Miró a Mukuro.

Usando algún tipo de telepatía, Asumió Tsuna, el ilusionista tomó la la cintura del moreno, forzandolo a volver con él. Mukuro y él se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación, el más joven estaba en el regazo de Mukuro. Sintió la respiración caliente del mayor en su oreja, haciendolo temblar y poniendole la piel de gallina. Él tomó las muñecas de Tsuna en una mano, asegurandose de que no pudiera escapar. A pesar de que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, se las arregló para preguntar.

"¿Q-Que estás haciendo?" Era poco más que un susurro, había miedo puro en esa pregunta.

"Solo lo hago más fácil para Kyoya-kun, kufufu"

Entonces, de repente, sintió un chasquido de brisa fría a través de su parte sentía sus pantalones. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Hibari, aún de rodillas, mirando su miembro.

Sintiendose avergonzado, giró la vista hacia el otro lado. Notando esto, Mukuro utilizó el pulgar y el índice para tomar el rostro del virgen y le obligó a mirar a la alonda, listo para engullir el órgano.

"Kufufu, ¿porqué te volteas? Te perderás el espectáculo."

No quería mirar hacia abajo pero en cuanto sintió una boca caliente engullir todo su miembro, sus ojos se abrieron. No podía dejar que se llevaran su inocencia, pero las fuertes manos de Mukuro lo mantuvieron en su lugar. Era una experiencia extraña. primero, pensó que estaba mal, pero ahora, no estaba seguro.

"¡Esto está tan mal! Pero se siente tan bien. hibari realmente sabía como dar una buena... ¡esperen! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Me gusta kyoko-chan!. ¿M-me gustan los chicos? Me gusta Kyoko-chan pero últimamente ya no se sentía bien. Hibari-san y Mukuro son bien parecidos. Creo que si me gustan los chicos. No puedo creer que esté pensando cosas como estas. ¿De verdad...?"

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió algo viscoso. Hibari no le estaba chupando más. Abrió los ojos, no se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado, y vio al prefecto desabrochar su pantalón, sacando su miembro.

Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron. **ESO NO CABRÍA EN NINGÚN LADO**. Sintiendose algo incómodo, volteó la mirada para ver a Mukuro. Con esa malvada expresión en su rostro, le preguntó.

"¿Hay algo mal, Tsunayoshi-kun?" metió un dedo, Tsuna cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir. Puso su cabeza en el pecho de la piña y siguió gimiendo. Se las arregló para hacer su pregunta a través de los gemidos.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?"

Mukuro hizo algo poco característico en él. Besó la cabeza del moreno y respondió la pregunta mientras metía un tercer dedo que provocó que Tsuna diera un fuerte gemido. "Necesito prepararte para lo que va a pasar y viendo que Kyoya-kun ya está listo, asumo que va primero"

Tsuna sabía de lo que él estaba hablando. Sintió los dedos salir de él y Mukuro lo levantó. Entonces puso a Tsuna en pocisión de perrito y sin previo aviso, algo gigantesco se metió en él.

"AHHHHHHHH~!" Gritaba Tsuna. Lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Se encontraba demasiado asustado como para encontrarlo placentero. El prefecto se quedó en su lugar, dejando que el virgen se ajustara. Cuando el grito se apagó y el dolor inicial comenzó a convertirse en solo un pequeño pinchazo, La alondra sintió que estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para moverse. Golpeó hacia atrás con fuerza golpeando la próstata de Tsuna.

"HIBARI-SAN~!" Gemía Tsuna. Esa fue la señal que indicó que el chico de pelo azabche había golpeado su próstata. con el objetivo de golpear allí cada vez, se volvió en diferentes angulos para seguir haciendolo de nuevo.

Cuando vio suficiente, Mukuro se paró en frente de Tsuna. Entonces sacó su miembro, que era algo más grande que el de Hibari, tomandolo, lo acercó terriblemente a la cara de Tsuna. Automáticamente sabiendo que hacer, tomó el miebro sin que tuvieran que decírselo. Chupó hasta llegar a las bolas, vacilando sus mejillas mientras subía. Lamió, ganandose una gemido del ilusionista. Usaba su lengua de arriba abajo mientras toqueteaba las bolas con una sola de sus manos.

"Kufufu... ¿quien diría que el pequeño Vongola sería tan bueno en esto?"

Comenzó a joder su boca. Sincorinzandose, el mayor lo sacaba y lo metía, dandole un placer inimaginable. cuando sintió que no podría soportarlo más, Mukuro se corrió en la boca del chico. Tsuna tragó y con otros pequeños empujones en la parte posterior, Hibari también se corrió.

Salió de Tsuna lentamente, goteando. Tsuna estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero fue interrumpido por Mukuro.

"Mi turno, kufufu"

Dichas estas palabras, levantó a Tsuna y se dejó caer en el sofá, con el miembro completamente dentro del más joven, tenía cada pierna del el lado opuesto de Tsuna. Ambosgimieron ruidosamente.

"Tan... grande..." Gemía Tsuna.

"Tan... estrecho" Gemía Mukuro.

Pero antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse a él, fue tomado de la cintura y golpeado con fuerza en lugar dulce, lo que probocó que Tsuna viera estrellas.

"¡Mukuro...!" Gemía Tsuna.

Como no quería quedar fuera, Hibari se acercó y comenzó a chupar el pezón de Tsuna, con su mano frotando el otro. Los gemidos seguían escapando de los labios de Tsuna. Muchos más gemidos de los que quería, pero no podía mantenerlos en su boca con Mukuro constantemente golpeando su próstata y Hibari jugando con sus pezones. Su pequeño cuerpo no podía manejarlo, por lo que siguió viendo estrellas mientras gemía en voz alta. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Mukuro como una muñeca inerte.

Cuando no pudo manejarlo más, Tsuna se vino en la camisa de la alondra. Como si no lo hubiera sentido o no hubiera prestado atención, Hibari siguió jugando con sus pezones. Mukuro comenzó a morder su cuello, dejando una numerosa cantidad de chupones. Hibari hizo lo mismo, pero en lugar de dejarlos en su cuello, lo hizo en su estómago, ocacionalmente chupando su miembro.

Cuando Mukuro tuvo suficiente, se corrió dentro de Tsuna. Salió de Tsuna y lo sentó en el asiento de al lado, se levantó y abrochó sus pantalones, Hiabri hizo lo mismo. Cuando Tsuna abrió los ojos, vio a Mukuro y a Hibari mirandolo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Kufufu, bueno, fue divertido"

Tsuna obsevó su ropa en el piso y trato de caminar hacia ella, se calló.

"ITAI~!" Comenzó a frotar su parte posterior, sintiendo unas miradas. Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, rapidamente se metió en una esquina, se dio la vuelta y llevó sus rodillas al pecho, con sus brazos envolviendolas. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio pero Hibari lo rompió e hizo una pregunta que Tsuna no quería responder.

"Entonces ¿cual de nosotros fue mejor, herbívoro?"

Tsuna levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, parecía confundido con la pregunta de Hibari. Al ver la expresión, suspiró y le dijo sin rodeos, "Mejor follandote."

Mukuro, uniendose a la conversación, miró a Hibari y luego a Tsuna. "¿Y bien...?

Esperando no enojar a ninguno de los dos, dijo que fueron iguales. Oh, cuan equivocado estaba. Ellos no querían ser iguales. Ambos miraron a Tsuna

"Elije uno.** AHORA**", Gruñó Hibari.

Ambos dieron un paso más cerca del chico.

Esta iba a ser una _larga_ noche.

-FIN

* * *

Ohh... pobre Tsuna u.u "¿me acaban de violar? pos me hago bolita" xDD, bueno, quiero aclarar de nuevo, que este fanfic no es mio (En Inglés se escuchaba más bonito (/-\) ) Es de Saranki Mahira, con el mismo título, yo solo lo traduje.

Dejen reviews :DD


End file.
